Seeing Things Through Their Eyes 2: The Battle Begins
by TheReapinAngel09
Summary: 20 years has passed since our last adventure with Maria, the 1st building has been shut down and the 2nd one opened. The old being replaced with the new and new members joining the fight. But will Maria be able to make a difference? Will she be able to pass this trial? With the Toys on the run and the Nights getting tighter there's only one way to find out!
1. Notice

STTTE 2 - Characters:

• Withered Tyrone

• Withered Coco

• Withered Benn

• Withered Lilly

• Tyrell

•Spring Death (Springtrap)

• Toy Tyrone

• Toy Coco

• Toy Benn

• Toy Lilly

• Jolly Jane (JJ/Balloon Girl)

• The Masquerade Puppet (Masquerade)

• Maria Smith (Night Guard) [39 years old]

• The Shadow Man (Indigo Whitehall)

• Phone Guy (Same one from the 1st building)

STTTE 2 - Character Descriptions

\+ Withered Tyrone: Orange with black stripes, red tie, torn/black top hat, torn/silver cape, missing left eye and torn/missing lower right leg. (Hole in his chest/chassis, hole in right fore arm and holes in left leg.)

\+ Withered Benn: Violet and dark purple, ripped white apron, torn chef hat, yellow eyes, missing lower right arm, missing left foot and missing left ear. (Hole in his right leg and cracks on his face.)

\+ Withered Coco: Yellow and orange/red, ripped pink bowtie, one yellow eye and one green eye, torn right hand, missing left foot. (Holes in her lower chassis and hole in her right leg.)

\+ Withered Lilly: Peach/white, red bow on her head, ripped/torn light blue shirt, missing her right eye, missing her lower left arm. (Holes in her abdomen and missing her right ear.)

\+ Tyrell: Light orange with grey stripes, torn black tie, ripped black top hat, blue eyes and red cape. (Holes in his chassis and lower legs.)

\+ Toy Tyrone: Dark orange with dark grey stripes, maroon (dark red) tie, green eyes, red cape and a black top hat.

\+ Toy Benn: Violet, light grey apron, white chef hat, yellow eyes and carries around a toy pizza.

\+ Toy Coco: Yellow and orange/red, red bowtie, one yellow eye and one blue eye, wear a light green shirt and carries around the guitar.

\+ Toy Lilly: Peach/white, purple bow on her head, wears a dark blue shirt, violet eyes and carries around a microphone.

\+ JJ/Jolly Jane: [Model of an actual human girl] 4ft and 8inch tall, red hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a light green dress, pink socks, black/low healed shoes and carries around real balloons.

\+ The Masquerade Puppet: Completely white mask (Which still has eye and mouth holes), dark blue with light red stripes, has white buttons on her chassis and she has a Japanese style music box.

/

It has been 20 years since the first building shut down in 1896 and the second building opened. The year our young friend returns to this Pizzeria is 1916, will she be able to make things right? Read on to find out!


	2. Chapter 1: A Tour Of The Pizzeria

STTTE 2 - The Battle Begins!

Chapter: One - A Tour Of The Pizzeria - Maria's Return!

...Week One...

Night 1, 12am. Tyrone and Friends Pizza.

/

{It's been 20 years since this Pizzeria opened and 20 years since the 1st building was shut down. The Original 4; Coco, Benn, Tyrone and Lilly, were able to perform for only a quarter of this time before they were replaced and thrown in the Parts & Services room to rot.

However the Night Guard that was about to start working here wasn't aware of this. In fact, the very reason that she started to work here was to see those very 4 Animatronics. She sat down in the Office chair and looked around, seems like things had changed.}

M.S: *Sighs* It sure has been a while since I've been to Tyrone's Pizza. Hmmmm, I wonder if they still remember me.

{Maria had returned to the Pizzeria after a long time of being away but now that she was back it was time to catch up. She picked up the tablet and proceeded to read all of the Camera rooms.

Main Stage, Party Room 1, Kitchen, Party Room 2, Bathrooms, Parts & Services, Masquerade's Corner, Tyrone's Magical Corner, Party Room 3 and Party Room 4. So in total 10 rooms, 11 if you were counting the Office!}

M.S: Wowie! Jeeze this place has expanded like crazy! 10 rooms, holy cow that's a lot to have for a Pizzeria.

{Maria put the tablet down and started to study her room, she noticed quite a lot of changes! Firstly she had no door! Just a gaping hole where one would have gone. Secondly she had more than one plushy on her desk, she found them to be cute.

Thirdly she had a vent on either side of the Office, one to left and one to the right. And finally she had a flashlight and a mask. The mask was in fact a spare Tyrone head, this kinda freaked out Maria a little but it felt nice to see his face again.}

M.S: This place has changed quite a lot but that doesn't really matter as long as I get to see my friends again!

*Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Click*

P.G: Hello, err hello, hello? Howdy and welcome to yer first night on the job. So welcome ta Tyrone and Friends Pizza, we hope that yer stay is a pleasant one.

Anyway, if ya'll look at the cameras then you'll see that the building has expanded since there are more rooms. Well that's due ta there bein' more Animatronics roamin' around. There's now 11 of 'em in total but only 7 perform durin' the day.

Okay so on the Main Stage ya'll will see the new Toy Animatronics, they're the next generation if ya know what I mean. Anyway, in Tyrone's Magical Corner ya'll will see the newer version of Tyrone. He's a real crowd wower, hehe.

Now in Masquerade's Corner ya'll will see that red box that sits near the back. The Masquerade Puppet lives in there, she's quite the something with the children. And then there's Party Room 2, that's the home of JJ aka Jolly Jane. She hands out balloons to the kids durin' the day.

Finally there's Parts & Services. This was originally just a storage room but now its the home of the Original Animatronics from the 1st building. Its a real shame if ya ask me, they had such a good run in while it lasted.

Anyway before I go there's a Storage Room somewhere in the building but I don't know fer sure, it's off limits to us employees. But I heard that the Spring models are in there, well at least one of 'em are. I don't know.

Well anywho I wish ya all the best and I'll see ya in the mornin'. Bye now!

*Click*

{It was now 2am and the room was filled with a strange silence. Maria sat there, staring into the dark abyss of the doorway in front of her. Her friends... Were no longer performing but now...

Decaying, rotting, being unappreciated. Just sitting there, alone. Much like her in this vast Office. Maria couldn't believe it, just what had she missed?}

M.S: I don't understand... Why would the 1st building shut down? It was doing just fine when I left. *Sigh* I just hope that the Toys are friendly, I don't need to deal with anything more than I already am.

{So Maria decided that she would check on the Toy Animatronics, just to see what they look like. Firstly; Maria checked the Main Stage, there stood 3 of the 4 Toy Animatronics.

Toy Coco, Toy Lilly and Toy Benn. They stood there in silence as she scanned the room through the cameras, they seemed so... Lifeless.

Toy Lilly, Maria had noted, had quite a few differences from the Original Lilly. Such as; a purple bow on her head, she wears a dark blue shirt, and she was holding a microphone in her left hand. [The Original held in her right]

Toy Coco also had changes. Such as; a red bowtie, one yellow eye and one blue eye and she wears a light green shirt.

And Toy Benn had these changes; a light grey apron and was holding a toy pizza in his right hand. [The Original held it in his left]

Quite a few changes, as to be expected. Maria laid back in her chair as she took it all in; this was going to be quite a crazy adventure, probably even more crazy than her first one.}

M.S: Hmmm, this is gonna be crazy as all Hell but hopefully... It'll all be worth it in the end.

/In the Main Stage room, 3am/

Toy Benn: [Activates and stretches] Hmmm, that was a nice nap. Hope we haven't missed anything interesting!

Toy Coco: [Activates] Mornin' Benn! And I'm sure that there's still plenty of interesting stuff that can still happen.

Toy Lilly: [Activates] Indeed my friends, the night is still young. And while it's only 3am, we can still have some fun with that new Night Guard.

Toy Benn: [Smirks] Heh, I'm sure that Ty will be happy to get in on this. After all, he hates humans! Especially after... You know?

Toy Coco: [Sighs sadly] Yeah, poor Tyrone. He still blames himself for that horrible event, it'll be a miracle if we get the poor guy to move on!

Toy Lilly: But back to the point at hand, we need to take this opportunity while it's at our feet. This human is surely smart and if we hesitate then it will learn not to fear us. We can't afford this!

Toy Benn: Huzzah! But... Shouldn't we alert Tyrone of this first?

Toy Tyrone: No need, I already know.

Toy Coco: Ty! Your awake!

Toy Benn: So, you in on this or not?

Toy Tyrone: [Nods] I am.

Toy Lilly: [Smiles] Your cooperation is valued my friend.

Toy Coco: You feelin' alright big guy?

Toy Tyrone: [Chuckles] I'm fine, thank you for your concern Coco.

Toy Benn: Alright, I say that we start our attack while the human doesn't expect it.

Toy Lilly: I agree, we must attack while we still have the chance.

Toy Tyrone: [Nods] Then we attack. Let us show this human just what it's in for.

Toy Coco: Lets do this thing!

/Back in the Office, 4am/

M.S: Okay, so if these guys are like the Originals then maybe I can get some information on what's going on.

{It was now 4am in the Pizzeria and Maria hadn't noticed the fact that Toy Tyrone had gone into the Main Stage and started to converse with his teammates. However after finally trying to convince herself that things weren't going to get too crazy, she picked up the tablet and checked the cameras.

Toy Tyrone had managed to get back to his room and look like he had only just activated. Maria glared at this version of her past love, yes she still loves him even after the amount of time apart, he was quite similar.

Dark orange with dark grey stripes, maroon (dark red) tie and red cape. That were his differences but apart from that he was fairly similar to the Original.

Maria then checked the Stage, Toy Coco had gone into the bathrooms, Toy Lilly was looking at the cameras and Toy Benn was in Party Room 1.}

M.S: *Sighs* Here we go again.

/Meanwhile, with Toy Lilly and Benn/

Toy Benn: So... Anyone actually thought about how we're going to pull this off?

Toy Lilly: You mean you do not have a plan of action?

Toy Benn: Nope.

Toy Lilly: [Sighs slowly] Why am I not surprised? Well Benn, like you said, we need to move while the Guard is unaware. And talking about it will only result in us failing!

Toy Benn: Alright, alright yeesh I hear ya. Lets get a move on!

/Back with Maria/

M.S: Okay so my flashlight is still fully charged and it's still 4am... That's kinda good but if anyone arrives I'm worried that I may freak out and keep the light on longer than it should.

{It was still 4am and things were still going smoothly for Maria, none of the Toys had arrived yet but with it being so close to 5am this peace will undoubtedly be disturbed by their onslaught.

Maria put the tablet down and looked around her room, it was weird how the silence had a sense of... Foreboding dread. Something she had never experienced back in the 1st building.}

M.S: What... Is this? It's unlike anything I've felt before. It strange... What does it mean?

{And just like that it turns 5am, the aura of the room suddenly turned into something... Beyond foreboding dread. It felt like every second that passed another second would bring that sense of the fact... You're not alone.

Maria shivered, her mind was rushing with panic and fear. What you couldn't see coming could be the end of you! It was a horrible feeling, one that would only get worse.}

M.S: *Sighs* T-This can't be a g-good thing, I feel like I-I'm being... Watched.

Toy Coco: [Suddenly sticks her head out of the right vent] **THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE...**

M.S: *Spins her head to see Toy Coco* Urrrmmm... When did you get there?

Toy Coco: Just now actually and... Wait a minute! You're not scared of me?

M.S: Of course not, I'm use to the Originals so I don't see why I need to be afraid of you guys. However the aura in this room is creeping me out!

Toy Coco: Okay wait, wait a second... [Comes into the room and stands up] You mean to tell me that... You have no fear for me at all?

M.S: *Smiles* Nope, why? Should I?

Toy Coco: Yes! [Shakes her head and goes back into hunting mode] **LOOK SWEETIE, WE'RE NOT LIKE YOUR WITHERED FRIENDS. WE MEAN BUSINESS AND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT... YOU WILL LEARN TO FEAR US AND YOU WILL LEARN TO TAKE US SERIOUSLY!**

M.S: [Sweat forms on her temple] I... I don't mean any trouble, I just want to work here in peace with you guys!

Toy Tyrone: [Suddenly appears at the doorway] Well its going to be a real shame now won't it?

M.S: Huh?

Toy Tyrone: You mean nothing to us human, once you're gone we will peace. But until then... **YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF SUCCESS! YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!**

M.S: [Gulps] C-Can't we talk about this?

Toy Tyrone: **NO! WE CANNOT! TALKING TO THE ENEMY IS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS AND I WILL NOT HAVE MY FAMILY SEEN AS WEAK! NOW SAY YOUR PRAYERS HUMAN, THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO MAKE GOOD WITH YOUR GOD!**

M.S: [Whimpers] I... I don't understand. Why are you like this!?

Toy Tyrone: **WHY... WHY? HEHE... YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE CHANCE TO UNDERSTAND THE HELL THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT ANYTHING MEANS FOR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!**

M.S: Please no! I want to help!

Toy Tyrone: **TOO BAD! SAY GOODBYE HUMAN!**

M.S: *Braces herself for the fury of Toy Tyrone*

...

[The bell for 6am goes off]

...

M.S: Wait... Was that?

{The bell for 6am rang just moments before Toy Tyrone could do anything, she stared at him as he and Coco left. Talk about being saved by the bell!}

M.S: *Shakily sighs* Now that... Was way too close!

/

Thanks for reading! Stayed tuned for chapter 2 of The Battle Begins! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Meet The New Generation Pt 1

STTTE 2 - The Battle Begins!

Chapter: Two - Meet The New Generation.

...Week One...

Night 2, 12am. Tyrone and Friends Pizza.

/

{It was another night for Maria, the previous night was quite a close call but she was back and ready to give it another go.}

M.S: *Sighs then smiles* Last night was definitely crazy but I'm willing to give it another go. I'm sure that I can make friends out of the Toys yet!

{Tonight, Maria was going to be brave. She was going to go explore the huge restaurant and find out, just what has changed. Maria sighed as she stood up from her seat, this wasn't going to be easy but it would be worth trying!}

M.S: *Sighs longingly* Come on Maria! If you could do it once, you can do it again!

{Maria walked to the doorway and slowly started to make her way down the hall. It was weird how the empty hallway made her feel uneasy, but she didn't let that slow her down!

After a few minutes, Maria arrived into the Main Stage room aka Party Room 1. She looked around before moving on and onto the next doorway, maybe she'd be able to find Parts & Services on her travels!

Maria then arrived into Party Room 2; it was dark but surprisingly not pitch black, which meant that she could still make out certain objects in the dark without much effort.}

M.S: *Whispers and looks around the room* I wonder if I'll bump into this so called "JJ" character while I'm here. Hmmm, I can't really tell it's a tad too dark to really see anything.

{Maria squinted her eyes to try and see any tattletale sign of JJ but she couldn't see a thing, not with the method she was using. But all of a sudden the lights flickered on, making the room suddenly a lot brighter!}

M.S: *Blinks rapidly* W-Wha?

JJ: You lost lady?

M.S: *Turns to see JJ* Oh, you must be JJ aka Jolly Jane right?

JJ: That's me! Who are you?

M.S: I'm Maria Smith, I'm the Night Guard here.

JJ: Ohhh, well it's nice to meet ya Maria!

M.S: And might I say you are the cutest thing I have ever seen!

JJ: [Giggles and blushes] Ah jeeze, your gonna make me blush.

M.S: *Smiles* So, JJ, what do you know of the Withered Animatronics?

JJ: Oh, you mean the Originals? I know plenty about those guys! We hang out every now and again. They're awesome!

M.S: Well you see, they're my friends and I miss them dearly. How are they?

JJ: No way! Your friends with them too? Sweet! And they're fine, just a little rusty at the joints but yeah they're good!

M.S: *Sighs in relief* Thank goodness.

JJ: Why'd ya ask?

M.S: I haven't seen them in years, I'm just curious.

JJ: Ohhhh, well that makes sense!

M.S: Well, I'm going to go find The Masquerade Puppet. I have yet to meet her.

JJ: Okay, have fun with that!

M.S: Farewell JJ. "Huh, she was nice."

/Masquerade's Corner, 1:10am/

M.S: *Sighs and wipes forehead* Phew! Finally found it! I thought I'd never find this place!

{Maria had finally arrived at Masquerade's Corner after 10 long minutes of searching. But it would all be worth it once she gets to actually meet Masquerade herself.

Maria looked around the, surprisingly, fairly well lit room to see the Red box sat at the back. It was huge! Just about the size of an average 13 year old teenager maybe a bit smaller but nevertheless huge! She walked to the back of the room and glanced at the box in question.

It was beautiful! The design that was engraved into the box showed how much time was put into making it. The red background blended with the gold engravings made it all the more amazing! Maria couldn't believe that such a box was just sat there, it must make the Masquerade feel like a queen!}

M.S: *Whispers* This thing is amazing! I can't wait to see what the Masquerade is like.

*Gently knocks on the lid*

M.S: Ermm, h-hello? Masquerade? You in there?

{The red lid slowly started to open until it feel into a gap behind the box itself, for a few seconds there was nothing but a few seconds later and the Masquerade emerged.

The Masquerade stood in the box and glanced at Maria, whom could only stare in awe. Even the Masquerade's design was beautifully crafted! She had a completely white mask (Which still has eye and mouth holes), she was dark blue with light red stripes and she had white buttons on her chassis.

Maria shuck her head and coughed, trying to keep her dignity as well as her manners. She smiled sheepishly before extending her hand in greeting.}

M.S: *Slightly flushed in embarrassment* H-Hi; I'm Maria Smith, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Masquerade: [Takes the offered hand and gently shakes it] It is a pleasure to meet you also Miss Smith, I am The Masquerade Puppet but you may call me Masquerade.

M.S: And you may call me Maria or MS if you want to and might I say that I have never seen such a beautiful design.

Masquerade: [Smiles] Why thank you my dear and if I'm correct, you must be the human Night Guard that the Toys told me about.

M.S: The Toys told you about me?

Masquerade: Indeed and it seems they aren't very fond of you.

M.S: Your telling me! They hate me and I don't know why!

[2am]

Masquerade: Pay no mind to them Maria, they are just angry that they are stuck here.

M.S: Wait... Are you saying that they're possessed by children spirits too?

Masquerade: [Nods] Quite so, I am the one that looks after them. [Smiles] I always wanted to be a mother some day and now I am one.

M.S: *Smiles* That's so sweet, I'm glad you got your wish.

Masquerade: You are a kind hearted spirit, thank you.

Toy Tyrone: [Voice echoes from within the other room] Night Guard! I'm going to find you and kill your sorry arse!

Masquerade: Oh my... I apologize for his behaviour, he isn't normally like this.

M.S: What can I do? I don't want to harm him.

Masquerade: Allow me to talk to him, maybe I can get him to see reason.

/

Toy Tyrone: [Growls] I thought that the human was in here!

Masquerade: Tyrone, what is the meaning of this?

Toy Tyrone: Masquerade? [Sighs angrily] There's a human Night Guard and you know how I feel about them!

Masquerade: What makes you so sure that this human is as cruel as some?

Toy Tyrone: I don't care if the human is like those that are cruel or not! I hate humans _**AND IT SHALL REMAIN THAT WAY I GET MY JUSTICE!**_

(Toy Coco, Toy Lilly and Toy Benn enter the room)

Toy Coco: Boss! There you are, we've been looking all over the place for you!

Toy Benn: Did you find the human?

Toy Lilly: More importantly, are you alright?

Toy Tyrone: I'm fine and no, I didn't find it.

Masquerade: My friends, this violence is not necessary. Could we not just all get along?

Toy Coco: What? With the human? Why should we?

Toy Benn: We can't trust that thing Masquerade! It's probably blinded you!

Masquerade: The human has done no such thing! Why can't you see that it is you that is blind?

[3am]

{But then, all of a sudden, there was an explosion of dark red smoke! All heads turned at the loud noise, all a little startled with it's sudden appearance.}

?: Enough! That is enough!

M.S: *Whispers* Wait... Why does that voice sound familiar?

?: What have I told you about arguing with The Masquerade?

{The smoke rolls back to reveal...}

/

To be continued in part 2!


End file.
